


Day 13 - Riko x Kiyoshi - Lipstick track marks

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s actually canon, that Kiyoshi and Riko used to date, and I think it’s also canon, that a certain someone from Team seirin already has his eyes on her and even “tried“ to confess… </p><p>or</p><p> </p><p>There’s pink lipstick on the side of his cheek, too close to his neck. That’s how they’re found out. And it’s weird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 13 - Riko x Kiyoshi - Lipstick track marks

There’s pink lipstick on the side of his cheek, too close to his neck. That’s how they’re found out. And it’s weird. Maybe because they’re not really into each other, but in love with someone else that they can’t have. And being thrown into the spotlight all of a sudden – they feel embarassed.

Kiyoshi is still in love with the same girl he was in love with at the age of six. But she moved to a different part of town and even though they’re talking on the phone once a week, it’s not the same anymore. There’s no talk about marrying, she doesn’t call him his husband anymore. She grew out of it, he didn’t. And Riko was there. She’s a lovely girl, she gives him strenght just by looking at her. He knows, that the friendship he has with her will be just as strong when they’re both 80 and fat. She’s there when he suffers in hospital, both psychical and physical. But he knows that when she kisses him, she closes her eyes just as he does – to see a different person.

So they break up. It doesn’t hurt that much because it’s just like before, only without the kissing. And Kiyoshi realizes, that even though he can’t have the girl he loves, at least not now, he can be Rikos friend. So he steps back and gives Hyuuga that kind of smile that can tell more than words. „Do it!“

-

And one day, when they’re 80 and fat – some more than others – Hyuugas grandchildren sit comfortable on his lap, just like his own. And he might have a knee that’s more or less useless, but he’s married to the girl he loved at the age of six and the friends he made at age 16 are still there with him.


End file.
